Arc Of War
by cookienomzers12
Summary: When the Overlords of a popular video game effectively go rogue and start violently committing crimes, can our two heroes face them?
1. (Arc Saga) BLOX 1: What Started The War?

_Hey guys, Cookie here! This is my first Fanfiction in two years, and I lost my motivation, but I've come back! I'll be writing this in my free time, since I have finals for the next few weeks. I was inspired to write this because I feel like the admins of the game, Arc of the Elements, aren't attentive and qualified to be admins in the first place (iMannyz and RayofHolyLight are exceptions!), and in some cases can be abusive._

 _If you've watched Kamen Rider, you'll be feeling some vibes of that._

 _Let's read!_

* * *

 **A fierce blizzard struck the land as a titanic battle took place. Two beings evenly matched, were fighting on a mountain that overlooked multiple structures and a small tavern. One of the beings sported a black armor and had red eyes. The other being donned white armor with black eyes. Both of them had belt-like objects on their waists and were humanoid.**

 **Punches that were exchanged blew chucks of rock off of the mountain and ripped up other parts of the surrounding environment. This continued for quite a while, each hit forcing one of the figures to bleed and get knocked back.**

" **AGHHHHHHH!" The black being screamed in rage, unable to overcome his opponent. "GRAAAAAH!" The white being returned, also angry for the same exact reason.**

 **The black and white beings looked at each other. White and black energy gathered into their fists respectively and they charged. Their fists collided and a gray explosion ravaged the battlefield…**

…

Weegee woke up in a jolt, his body shaking. He looked around the mountain he slept on and sighed, just another one of his usual nightmares. Stretching his body, he walked to the front of the mountain and looked down at the destroyed fields and barely-standing taverns and arenas that were ravaged by numerous fights. He looked back to his best friend, Doyle, he was still asleep.

He pondered the events of the recent months. The rulers of their world had turned against them, one day on a soon-to-be not peaceful morning, people were hanging out and playing games. Everyone was having fun in harmony and there wasn't a care in the world. Then, Ayala showed up.

"Wow, it's one of our great Overlords!" A bystander yelped in surprise, shooting off a bolt of lightning from his hands. "What business has brought you here, our great ruler?" A woman asked, bowing in front of Ayala, who stood in silence for a minute.

"I have some good news." Ayala finally answered.

From that point on, their world was never the same fun it always was.

It would never be the same.

And all the credit could go to them, as far as Weegee knew.

Those five words changed their fates. The Overlords from then on were not the nice, helpful people they used to be. They became abusive, control freaks, and they took pride in harming others. People were oppressed, controlled, and in extreme cases, killed by the Overlords' immense power.

Weegee sighed, he wished he had an Arc so that he could fight the Overlords and their subordinates. When people unlocked their special Arc, their bodies became ten times stronger and their fighting prowess increased dramatically, he could help the people who were fighting them!

...The extremely strong, skilled people who were killed by them with ease, when they potentially weren't even at full power or trying to fight seriously.

A yawn filled his ears, and he turned around, Doyle was awake! Weegee was happy to see his friend still kicking despite all the violence that went on around them. They had been going strong together for around two months.

"Hey bud!" Doyle chirped, hopping around. "Sup, Doyle!" Weegee said lying down, smiling. Doyle walked up to him and looked at the landscape with him. "We need to stop the Overlords soon..." Doyle sighed, he felt like he and Weegee were the only ones who could stop them. "Can we, Doyle? We haven't even achieved our Arcs yet and even people who have obtained god-like powers have died at their hands." Weegee replied, not confident.

They looked at each other and sighed in sorrow. "How DO we unlock our Arcs in the first place, the people who COULD tell us are either **dead or in hiding right now.** " Weegee asked Doyle. "Maybe we can figure it out ourselves? Who knows, we might discover some untapped power that will allow us to beat them!" Doyle asked, somewhat hopeful.

"How long?" Weegee looked at him questioningly, "10-20 chapters from now, maybe more." Doyle answered, breaking the fourth wall.

"Shh, Doyle."..."Sorry!"

Doyle looked at him hopefully, "Let's continue sparring so we can get stronger!". "Alright!" Weegee jumped up in excitement.

 **(ONE SECOND LATER!)**

Before any of them could even throw a punch, something crashed by next to them. They looked over next to them and saw a humanoid shape amidst the dust.

"Goddamn you guys are weak!" A voice boomed, the dust blew away, revealing the Overlord: Zeson. Weegee and Doyle looked at him in fear, looked at each other in fear, and looked back at him.

"Get him?"

Weegee and Doyle viciously charged him, barraging him with punches and kicks, but to no avail. "We're fucked..." Weegee and Doyle said in unison, backing away slowly.

"Yes, you are..."

Zeson took action immediately, he struck Doyle away into a pile of rocks and thrashed Luigi violently. His fists exploded into a combination of Fire and Lightning as he did. He ended it with a charged punch that knocked him away and sending Weegee a mixed blast of Fire and Lightning.

Weegee screamed in pain as he was buried by rubble.

"WEEGEE!" Doyle screamed, running to the rubble and attempting to dig him out, but he was round house kicked by Zeson and then blasted by him. Doyle slowly got up, his leg broken and his jacket charred. He broke down crying as Zeson approached him, ready to kill him.

 **...**

Weegee got up weakly, he felt tired and weak. "Where the fuck…." Weegee fell over and got back up slowly. "Shit, that was an Overlord, the newest one too." He sat down and looked around, he was in a dark void.

"Am I dreaming?" Weegee looked at his arm and pinched it.

"OW!"

"OK, not dreaming...dead?" A tear came out of his eye and he fell down in despair. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped him, the black void becoming white. Weegee looked around, observing his new surroundings until he heard a voice…

" **I'll let you off the hook this time, next time you won't be lucky...oh, let me help you out!"**

"Wait, what?" Weegee looked around in confusion and saw a belt appear in front of him.

The belt itself was black and rectangular, and the strap was white. There were was a rectangular slot on the top but it was quite small, and there was two indents next to it. Three glass circles on the belt, and a red button on the left side of it, as well as a black button on the right side of it.. There was also a pull lever on the side with the red button. Weegee also saw what looked like blank SD Cards fly into his hand.

" **Wear this Arc Driver if you want to protect your friend!"**

Weegee was booted back to help his friend...

…

"What do you want from us?" Doyle limped away from his attacker to no avail. "Humph, my superiors wanted people who could potentially become a threat to DIE, you two were the first on the list." Zeson kept walking up to him, sneering happily.

The rubble that trapped Weegee exploded.

"What?!" Zeson looked back and saw Weegee, perfectly o k. "Those DAMN Overlords will pay starting with you..." Weegee put on the belt and the strap automatically wrapped around him.

"Henshin!"

Weegee pushed the red button and armor started to envelope him. He wore a simple, gray armor with a silver helmet. The helmet had two black bug eyes and a little wedge to display a "mouth". He also had black gloves and boots.

"Kamen Rider Arc!" He boomed, and ran towards Zeson.

Zeson was ready to fight, but quickly lost that feeling as Weegee brutally thrashed him around. He grabbed Zeson and slammed him into the ground. Zeson kicked his neck and Weegee staggered back, not really hurt that much.

"That..should of killed me." Weegee shrugged and decided to finish the job. He inserted an SD Card, pressed the black button, and pulled the lever.

"ARC OVERCHARGE!" The belt shouted. Weegee's foot glowed of gray energy and he ran up. "NO!" Zeson tried to run, afraid.

"Rektm8" Weegee zoomed towards Zeson and kicked his face. Zeson burst into flames and exploded.

"Whew..." Weegee turned off his transformation and fell down, exhausted. "Oh wait, I forgot about Doyle." He looked over at the now fainted Doyle and chuckled, getting up to help him.

As he walked away from the site where he had slain Zeson, he heard the sound of a plastic object hitting the ground, and then again. He turned around and saw two SD Cards, one was red and had a fire symbol on it, and the other was blue and had a Lightning Symbol on it.

Weegee picked them up, "Wow..." He inspected them and put them in his pocket, and went to nurse Doyle back to health.

* * *

 _Finally finished the first chapter. I'm also writing this for someone who plays AOTE and his friend too. Hope they enjoy!_

 _Here are the Ability Perimeters for Kamen Rider Arc's Blank Form, the higher the stats the better!_

 _Punching Power: 3 t._

 _Kicking Power: 4 t._

 _Blank Kick: 20 t._

 _Jump Height: 20 meters_

 _Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 8 seconds_

 _Defense: 2/20_


	2. (Arc Saga) BLOX 2: Who Is The Wood Man?

_Yo, Cookie here! I wonder if my friends saw this fanfic already, I'll have to check the keylogs later. But anyways, here's the second chapter, things will start to heat up very soon, enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **"So, he killed Zeson eh?" A being hidden by the shadows looked at a figure hidden by the darkness in interest. "No one has ever killed an Overlord before..." It paced back and forth in thought, this guy could be a threat. "To be fair, Zeson IS significantly weaker than our average fighters." The figure groaned, Zeson didn't even do anything to become an Overlord, he was just accepted.**

" **True, true… but this kid and his friend could be dangerous, we should start focusing on them." It replied, walking up to the figure softly.** "Yes, sir." The figure walked out into the light, revealing Desiringly, another Overlord.

" **We'll be coming for you...Kamen Rider."**

"So, Kamen Rider Arc eh?" Doyle walked up to Weegee's Arc Driver and inspected, "Cool!" Doyle jumped up and down, clearly wanting one. "Yeah, I can't believe I managed to kill an Overlord, now I can go over there and DESTROY them!" Weegee started to jump up and down too, he put his Arc Driver in his...well, it just vanished. "Let's go!" They started to walk to the AOTT (Arc of The Tavern) to hang out with some fighters.

"We really shouldn't reveal that I'm a Kamen Rider now, Ayala could beat his record of people killed in a day by 100." Weegee stretched coolly. "So it'd actually be over 9000?" Doyle inquired, looking at Weegee.

"Yep."

When they reached the entrance of the AOTT, they noticed the entrance was charred, and smoking. "Oh crap." Weegee ran in and saw people lying down unconscious, a blazing fire among them. "Doyle take care of them once we're through here!" Weegee took out his Arc Driver.

"Henshin!" Weegee put the Arc Driver on his waist, the white strap wrapped around his waist. He pressed the red button and pulled the lever. His armor manifested on his body.

"Let's do this!" Weegee started to punch a wall nearby and knocked it down. "Get the people out of here now!" Doyle obeyed and started to drag the few people who were there out of the AOTT. "Good job Doyle!" Weegee gave him a thumbs up and canceled his transformation, he sighed in relief. They looked at the passed out, drunk men in confusion, how had the fire even started? There wasn't even a fireplace in the AOTT.

"I think we have a homicide on our hands, Weegee." Doyle looked at the burnt walls of the AOTT, and sniffed. "Oh my GOD, Doyle." Weegee shoved Doyle away from the wall, fearing that he would get sick or die. "Sorry, ha..." Doyle scratched the back of his head quickly. "Well, now what-" Doyle was slapped away by an unknown force and fell unconscious. "Doyle!" Weegee got his Arc Driver out and transformed.

"Ooooh..." The figure who had slapped Doyle turned around to reveal himself. He was your average looking ROBLOXIAN, but he had brown markings on his face that looked like they were made of wood. "Who are you, fiend!" Weegee walked up to him in anger, ready for a battle. "I work for the Overlords along with many others, you can call me Ligno." Ligno held up his hand, it emitted a brown smoke. "Now, feel my power!" He raised his hand and absorbed two trees, and in turn, created two wooden humanoids with leaves for spiky hair.

"Oh wow he can create troops to back him up.." Weegee looked at the situation, this guy seemed more threatening than Zeson yet he was an Overlord. "Are you an Overlord?" Weegee shot a calculating stare. "Nope, I'm just the AVERAGE Commander. Now see, there are three ranks of the Overlord's little group. It goes Fighter, the weakest fighters, then the Commanders, which is what I am, and the Overlords." Ligno sneered at him and held up a wooden spear, "Get him, my Ligmen" He pointed the spear towards Weegee.

"Oh fu-" Weegee started to fight the two Ligmen and was almost overwhelmed. "These guys are stronger than Zeson, how?!" Weegee got punched in the gut by one of the Ligmen and kicked in the face by the other. Doyle FINALLY awoke from his little episode and looked at Weegee fighting the Ligmen. "I should help..." Doyle ran towards the Ligmen and attempted to kick one, but it simply threw him towards the unconscious people from the AOTT.

"Oh my God you hurt my friend!" Weegee battered it with a few punches and demolished it. "Hm, their weakness, just barrage them and pound through their already horrible defenses!" Weegee started to do the same thing to the other one and down it went.

"Wow those guys sucked until I found out their weakness..." Weegee thought as he ran towards Ligno to barrage him too. However…

"Yeah no.." Ligno easily grabbed his throat and squeezed until Weegee's face turned blue and then threw him into a tree. "Oh wow he's actually really st-" Weegee was kicked in the face extremely hard. He got up and tried to land a hit but Ligno dodged and threw him into the ground. Ligno charged a Wooden Splinter and shot it at Weegee. "Ooooohhhhh nooo-" Weegee was impaled yet not fatally hurt and was forced out of his transformation.

"How am I still alive?..." Weegee looked at Ligno in despair. "I'll let you go for now, you aren't no threat." Ligno vanished in brown smoke.

"Well, I just got rekt..." Weegee sighed, and walked up to Doyle. 'Are you o k bro?" Weegee held up a hand to assist him, "Yeah, I'm fine." Doyle took the hand and got up. "So does that mean the Commanders are stronger than the Overlords or?..." Doyle looked at Weegee's wound.

"..." Weegee sighed and sat down.

"He had the Wood Arc, so if he couldn't burn the tavern, who did?" Weegee looked at the charred walls. Doyle shot a thoughtful look at the charred walls as well, puzzled. "Well, I need to get stronger to beat him." Weegee's eyes became serious and he looked at his Arc Driver.

"Why not try the Arc Cards?" Doyle pointed to Weegee's pocket. "Arc Cards? Neat name." Weegee took out his Arc Card of Fire and inserted it into the slot on his Arc Driver. "Arc of...*BEEP*" The Arc Driver's light within the first glass circle of the belt lit up a darker red and stopped.

"I really hope this isn't broken..." Weegee examined the Arc Card of Fire, puzzled. "Try the other one!" Doyle handed him the Arc Card of Lightning, "How did you...whatever." Weegee grabbed it and put it in his Arc Driver. "Arc of...*BEEP*" The Arc Driver once again emitted a light out of the circle on the far left of the belt but this time it was a lighter blue, but it quickly stopped.

"Hey, maybe we should question the civilians about what happened to them when they woke up." Doyle looked at the unconscious civilians hopefully.

"Sure..."

* * *

 **A figure from afar observed Weegee and Doyle intently. "Humph, that damn Ligno, I'll give him a warning this time, the trap was working until he let him go.." The figure turned around and faced the mountains.** "I underestimated him the first time, but I'll be back." xXZessyXx murmured, before walking away.

 _DAAAAAMN, wasn't that splendid? Anyways, hope you like it if you're reading this, Luigi and Doyle._


	3. (Arc Saga) BLOX 3: How Do I Ascend?

_Looks like my friends have finally seen this fanfiction, keylogs never fail! Things are getting interesting!_

* * *

"I let him go, sire, he was so weak, why did you even send me after him?" Ligno bowed in front of the shadowy figure, nervous. **"He has two Arc Cards, both of which he obtained by destroying one of our Overlords, he could get stronger!" The shadowy figure stood up and his red eyes curved into a glare.**

"How is that even poss-" Ligno raised his finger and tilted his head slightly.

" **SILENCE, kill him..."**

"Yes, boss..." Ligno quickly walked out of the dark room. Desiringly stood by in shock, "Wow, that's the angriest I've ever seen you." Desiringly shivered. **"Because I relied on an idiot and he failed." The shadowy figure sat down coolly.**

" **But now I'm happy since he'll actually do his job."**

* * *

"Agh!" Weegee ripped out the Wood Splinter in pain and coughed. His confidence was at an all-time low ever since Ligno curb-stomped him, he looked down with tears on his face.

He had failed.

Doyle was busy interrogating the survivors from when the AOTT nearly burnt down, his face went from hopeful to hopeless when every one of them said the exact same statement: "We nearly died in a fire?!".

The situation was a mystery.

The duo sat down together, nothing but negative emotions were flowing through them judging from Weegee's tears and Doyle's glum face. Weegee held up his Arc Cards in annoyance, how come he couldn't use them? What was he doing wrong? Was his Arc Driver a fluke?

"Hey..." Doyle rest his hand on Weegee's shoulder softly, Weegee looked at him and tried to smile, but the pain from his stab wound prevented him, although it seemed to be healing rather quickly. They watched the townsmen rebuild the tavern's broken walls and the survivors continued to drink away their lives.

"Doyle..." Weegee looked at him, hopeless. "Hm?" Doyle turned to him.

"Do you think I can beat the Overlords and their entire group?" Weegee threw the Arc Cards on the ground and shot him a cold, stern look. "Of course you can, maybe you just fought one of their strongest fighters. That's probably what happened." Doyle picked up the Arc Cards and placed them in Weegee's palm.

"You sure? He said he wasn't an Overlord yet he was so strong..." Weegee shuddered at the memories. "I'm positive, maybe you're already stronger than him but can't let it out?" Doyle pointed to his Arc Driver.

"Who knows." Weegee got up and motioned for Doyle to follow him. "Maybe if we walk around it'll get rid of our crappy moods..."

"Maybe."

Doyle caught up with Weegee, the two friends now walking side by side. "How DID you get the Arc Driver anyways? You just recovered from Zeson's beat down and demolished him completely." Doyle pointed to the Arc Driver, again.

"Well, I was in this dark void, and then all of a sudden there was this heavenly, feminine voice that told me to get up and keep going. The void turned a bright white and then...the rest was history." Weegee shot him a smile.

"Oh, wow." Doyle smiled, surprised at how simple that story was.

After a few minutes, the adventurous duo made it to a large structure, The Arena of Shifting Sands. It was a sandy platform that was...shifty, and it was surrounded by a light beige circular stone wall. Most of the fighters came here to train whenever the Overlords became prominently threatening.

"Maybe if we train here, WE can defeat Ligno." Doyle cracked his knuckles and smiled. Weegee finally managed to smile, the pain had gone and the wound was healed. Doyle looked at Weegee's abdomen and contorted his face, "Weegee, your wound?!" Doyle poked it.

"I don't know either." Weegee grabbed Doyle's hand and took it off his flabby abdomen and they continued to walk into the Shifting Sands Arena where they saw two hunky, older men sparring.

"Hey Bobby, look at these pre-teen CHUMPS." One of them walked up to Doyle and pushed him back. "Hah, yeah, this one is ESPECIALLY flabby, Joe." Bobby grabbed Weegee and squeezed. "HAHA!" Weegee grabbed his stomach.

Bobby threw Weegee down and Joe kicked Doyle away. "Get lost, maggots, the BIG BOYS are here to take down those Overlords." Bobby held up his thumb and smirked, imitating Weegee. Joe laughed and also held his thumb up, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Doyle..." Weegee held up his right thumb and looked at Doyle.

"Weegee..." Doyle held up his left thumb and looked at Weegee.

"Alright, how about this? A team battle! Whoever wins gets to spar in the Sand Arena." Weegee held up his fists. "Yeah, besides, you ARE the "big boys"." Doyle did the quotation motion with his fingers and smiled.

"Why I oughta..." Joe's face turned red and he clenched his fists. "Let's get them!" Bobby shot a glare at Weegee and Doyle. Both of the duos charged at each other and the battle began…

It was Weegee vs. Bobby, and Doyle vs. Joe.

Doyle and Joe traded blow after blow, while Doyle was focusing on speed more than power, Joe was aiming to knock him out! He landed a hard one on Doyle's stomach and round house kicked his face and knocked him a few feet away. Doyle charged Joe, hitting him numerous times in his face.

Meanwhile, Weegee was having a tough time against Bobby, he was clearly stronger than Joe while he and Doyle were on par with each other. Weegee's blow weren't doing that much no matter how fast he hit! Bobby continuously barraged him with brutal fists to his face. He felt weak like when he fought Ligno, he looked down and sighed, allowing Joe the chance to punch his gut.

Weegee was stuck in between a rock and a hard place! But then, an idea popped up in his head faster than a bolt of lightning. He charged a powerful kick using all of his momentum and spin kicked Bobby's...groin. Bobby howled and tried to grab Weegee but the pain prevented him from getting far as Weegee bull-rushed him into a wall and threw him very high into the air.

"How am I doing this?…." Weegee looked at his Arc Driver and noticed that one of the glass circles was emitting a white glow.

"Eh, it's probably nothing."

Weegee held up his foot as Bobby came down on his foot, the hit connecting with his stomach. Bobby fell down and crawled away. Doyle ended his battle by kneeing Joe's head swiftly and landing a combo of punches on his abdomen. Joe crawled away too.

"Man, it's nice fighting people without Arcs for a change." Weegee held up his right thumb in joy towards Doyle, who returned the favor.

After an hour of sparring, Weegee and Doyle were enjoying bacon sandwiches and some 7-UP. "Man we really kicked their asses." Doyle chomped on his sandwich eagerly. "I know right? I was really impressed from when you just hit him at lightning speeds." Weegee patted his back, drinking some of his 7-UP.

"I liked it when you tackled him and threw him impossibly high into the air!" Doyle gave him a thumbs-up, chuckling.

"Nothing could ruin this day..." Weegee and Doyle laid on their backs and watched the clouds.

" **EXCEPT ME!" A stray Wood Wall attack crashed into Doyle.**

"God damnit Doyle that move was at least twenty feet away!" Weegee got up to face Ligno and his two new Ligmen.

"Sorry..." Doyle weakly held up his hand.

"This time, I will show no mercy!" Ligno and his Ligmen charged Weegee. Weegee was knocked into a nearby wall but he managed to kick Ligno away, giving him room to transform.

Weegee got out his Arc Driver and put it on his waist. "HENSHIN!" Weegee pressed the red button and pulled the lever, transforming him into his Blank Form. He started to fight back against his enemies, but that's when he realized that things weren't going to be as easy as before…

Thanks to Ligno, the Ligmen completely barraged Weegee. Ligno's fist turned into a dark Oak wood as he slammed it into Weegee's head, canceling his transformation and forcing him to crash into the wall where Doyle was.

"God damnit Weegee that attack was at least twen-" Doyle smirked at him.

"Shut up." Weegee looked at him, very annoyed.

"You cannot beat our organization, even with that belt!" Ligno charged a Wood Splinter Barrage, clearly determined to kill the duo.

"No..."

"Hm?!" Ligno's eye widened in anger and confusion.

"Not only am I trying to fight against those corrupt Overlords, but I've been blessed by an unknown force who is on my side, I can't let her or anyone fighting you guys down! I will protect everyone from you fiends and put a smile on their faces..." Weegee coolly said, getting back up.

"I AM KAMEN RIDER ARC!" Weegee grabbed the Arc Card of Fire and inserted it into his Arc Driver.

"ARC OF FIRE!" The driver boomed, the first glass circle emitting a vibrant light red.

"HENSHIN!" Weegee pushed the red button and pulled the lever. The gray armor and silver helmet manifested onto his body but this time, something new happened. Light red armor appeared and fused itself with the gray armor, his boots and gloves turned a lighter red with black accents, and his black bug eyes was surrounded with a light red armor shaped like fire.

"He...did it!" Doyle got up and observed Weegee's new form in awe.

"What the...some kind of artificial Arc?!" Ligno clenched his fists, brown smoke emitting from them as he released the Wood Splinter Barrage. Weegee pressed the black button on his driver, allowing him to spawn the Archaic Gauntlets. They covered Weegee's entire hand and were mainly black, but it had red accents. The Gauntlets extended down to his forearm as well.

With ease, Weegee punched away all of the Wood Splinters and smirked. No longer was he a mere ant compared to Ligno. "What the hell?!" Ligno pointed to Weegee, signaling his Ligmen to take him. The two Ligmen ran at Weegee and released two heavy punches on him, but Weegee swiftly brought up his gauntlets and blocked them.

"This time, I won't need to unleash my fury on you." Weegee unleashed a kick to the first Ligament's head, knocking it off. As for the second on, he simply punched his abdomen twice, his fists going through the wooden body like a hot knife through butter.

Ligno's face contorted in shock, but he shook his violently and ran towards Weegee, shooting Wood Splinters. Weegee punched them back towards him, but a stray one caught him, binding him in place and transferring some of his energy to Ligno, empowering him, the binds then disappeared.

"Hm, didn't know Wood Arcs can do that!" Weegee created a fireball in his hand and shot it at Ligno, knocking him next to the Ligmen. "Grrrr…." Ligno growled and absorbed the Ligmen. Weegee observed the transformation tranquilly. His eyes became red and animal-like, wooden spikes grew out of his back, and his left arm turned into a strong, yet sturdy wooden katana. Ligno's right hand turned solid and grew small spikes.

The battle began, both opponents running at each other. Ligno slashed his katana at Weegee, who in turn used one gauntlet to block it, and the other one to throw him a Fire enhanced punch. Using his spiked-hand, Ligno smacked his face and knocked him away. He then proceeded to shoot a Wooden Wall at him and grew a giant tree out of the ground, lifting Weegee into the air. Weegee was hurt, but took the chance and charged a Fire Punch and rocketed towards him, hitting him in the face. Ligno was buried under rubble, which allowed Weegee to unleash a Fire Storm on him.

Fireball after fireball crashed into the rubble, and triggered an explosion. Ligno was thrust out of the rubble, charred.

He fell, some of the spikes falling off of him. "Must….KILL!" Ligno shouted and unleashed a fully-charged Wood Splinter Barrage and a gigantic Wood Wall upon Weegee.

Acting fast, Weegee inserted a blank SD Card into his Arc Driver and pushed the black button…

"ARC OVERCHARGE!"

Weegee manifested dark red fire into his feet, jumped up, and zoomed towards Ligno. His fiery foot protected him as the Wood Splinters burned before they even made contact with him, and he broke through the thick Wood Wall. Ligno stared in disbelief.

His life was about to end.

The kick connected with Ligno, he ignited in flames.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Ligno felt his body warp until he exploded into charred wood.

Weegee canceled his transformation and looked at Ligno's remains, and spotted a brown chip. He picked it up, and inspected it in shock. "The Arc Card of Wood!" Weegee put it in his pocket and smiled. He had obtained a new power.

He looked over at Doyle, who was just waking up from his little temper tantrum. Weegee picked up Doyle's sandwich and handed it to him, who smiled in response. They both laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

 _Daaaaamn, my writing is already improving! Anyways, here are the Ability Perimeters for Kamen Rider Arc's Fire Form!_

 _Punching Power: 5 T_

 _Kicking Power: 6 T_

 _Jump Height: 25 meters_

 _Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 7 seconds_

 _Defense: 4/20_

 _Burning Kick: 30 T_


	4. (Arc Saga) BLOX 4: Do You Like Pancakes?

_Man I've been keylogging those two guys for WEEKS since I saw that they were good friends on a server in AOTE. They seem to like this story! XD_

* * *

 **"What did you say?" The shadowy figure gripped the edges of his throne tightly. His fingers were scratching at the metal and he shifted around in the red leather.** "Um, Kamen Rider Arc killed Ligno in his pinnacle form which is slightly stronger than the average commander and he obtained another Arc Card, Wood..." Desiringly gulped and backed away.

 **The shadowy figure smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Good, I do want a challenge, send Aquarin to fight him!"**

"Y-yes sir..." Desiringly ran out of the room, jumping out into a black hole. **"Some people might think that I'm trying to sacrifice my allies just to fight a worthy foe, but in reality, I'm just trying to kill the Kamen Rider AND power him up!" The shadowy figure relaxed in his chair.**

" **Although, Ligno was a good friend..." His eyes glowed a devilish red briefly before fading back to its regular color.**

* * *

Weegee and Doyle had finished eating their bacon sandwiches and 7-UP under the trees in a nearby forest. Afterwards, they went to sleep, not close to each other of course. Doyle woke up at sunrise, he turned to the drooling Weegee, who was quieter than a baby. He saw the Arc Driver and the Arc Cards next to him, he was tempted to take them but instead decided to train a bit in the Shifting Sands Arena.

He entered the Shifting Sands Arena slowly, feeling at peace. Doyle observed his surroundings, Ligno's charred remains still existed, but the arena seemed to have cleaned off all of the char marks and scratches from Weegee's battle with him. "Weird..." Doyle felt the area where Ligno had nearly flattened him with a Wood Wall, it was rocky smooth..

Doyle started to test out some combos: kick, punch, kick, kick. He stopped himself and sighed, remembering when Weegee utilized amazing moves and powerful fireballs when defeating Zeson and Ligno. He punched a wall in annoyance, why couldn't he be as strong as Weegee?! The wind blew slowly, the sands shifting in the arena. He felt like he was one with the entire arena…

Combos continued: punch punch punch, jab, uppercut, round house kick. Sand from the arena empowered him, he felt alive!

The combo ended with him doing a massive uppercut, the sand reaching out into the sky as he did so, but the wind stopped, and he felt weak again. Doyle sighed and sat down, he was focusing intently on his hands until he saw a bright white light in his vision. He looked up and saw a feminine figure coated in a white light, she couldn't be identified no matter how hard he tried.

" _This is the power you seek…." She cooed, holding up her arm and pointing at the sand below him. "If you wish to continue on this path, tread carefully..." The woman threw him a small rectangular-shaped object to him from the light, and disappeared, white feathers drifting down from the sky as she did._

Doyle picked up the object in front of him, it was a USB stick! It was blank like the Arc Cards that Weegee used for his finishing attacks and the connector was gold. "Whoa..." He rubbed his fingers against it, admiring how it felt smooth yet soft the black material that encased it was. He stuck it in his pocket for later.

Doyle realized that the Sun was rising, so he headed back to the camp they set up in the forest. 

After a few minutes of walking back, he finally made it back and Weegee was just waking up, he was just in time. "Hiiii Doyle..." Weegee stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Hey man, I got up early to mess around in the arena, want me to make us some pancakes?" He held up a fork and spoon, licking his lips. "Wake me up when they're finished!" Weegee fell back, silent.

"Wow..." Doyle poked him with his fork, but Weegee was dead asleep. Doyle went ahead and made the pancakes, he mixed the ingredients and poured the mix in a pan. He added some blueberries and chocolate chips and laid them in the sunlight to bake. After a few minutes, the smell of the cooked pancakes woke up Weegee. He poured some tea for them and they chowed down.

"Doyle you're the best cook ever, considering a lot of people are dying." He chuckled, ripping at the pancakes with his mouth. "Thanks man!" Doyle smiled, gulping down the tea.

They sat silent for a few minutes and decided to talk about their future plans.

"So, it seems like every time you defeat a Commander or Overlord, you gain new Arc Cards that you can use for more powers." Doyle held up their current Arc Cards: Fire, Lightning, and Wood. "Yeah, I think what I should do kill the Commanders if they come at us. Eventually, I'll become strong enough to defeat the Overlords..." Weegee examined his Arc Driver, smiling at it.

"Sounds good, but I wish I could help." Doyle sighed noting a scratch on his arm that was inflicted from when Ligno hit him into the Shifting Sands Arena's wall. "You DO help!" Weegee patted his back, "You give me motivation to keep fighting, you give me someone to rely on when I'm in a tight situation." Doyle smiled at him, "Thanks man!"

"Well, you also give me somebody that is easy to protect, which is yourself." Weegee laughed, the crumbs of the pancakes landing on his shirt. Doyle giggled, "Yeah, that too."

Doyle stared intently at the Arc Driver, the USB he got definitely couldn't fit in there, so what is it for?

"Hey Weegee, I need to tell you something..." Doyle eyed the connector of the USB in his pocket, "Sure, go for it!" Weegee turned his ear to Doyle's face, clearly all-ears. "Well, when I went-" Doyle was interrupted by a gush of water knocking him into a nearby tree, that in response shook violently, leaves falling from it swiftly.

"Who's there?!" Weegee turned around from where the blast of water came from. His eyes were met with a feminine figure, she had blue eyes and her long black hair had a streak of light blue on the left side of it. She sported a blue and black jacket, as well as a black shirt, leggings, and black boots with gold accents.

She was also quite slim, and was noticeably taller than Weegee as well.

"So, you're the Kamen Rider?" The girl eyed Weegee up and down intently, and smirked. "This should be a piece of cake..." She charged a Water Slicer and threw it at Weegee, the sharp blades of water traveling to him quickly.

Weegee got out of the way, the Water Slicer kept going until it hit a large tree, cutting it down. "Holy crap this woman is fine- I mean dangerous!" Weegee pulled out his Arc Driver from thin air and placed it on his waist, the white strap wrapping around him.

He pulled out the Arc Card of Fire from his pocket and pressed it into the first slot on the top of his belt, thus making the left glass circle on his Arc Driver emit a light red color on and off in a pattern.

 _ **"HENSHIN!" Weegee pushed the red button and pulled the lever.**_

 _ **"ARC OF FIRE!" The Arc Driver continuously emitted the usual light red.**_

 _ **The gray armor and silver helmet appeared on his body, and the light red armor appeared and fused itself with the gray armor, his boots and gloves turned a lighter red with black accents, and his black bug eyes was surrounded with a light red armor shaped like fire.**_

Weegee ran at Aquarin and threw a fiery punch at her, but she held up her hands incredibly fast and manifested an orb of water in her palm, effectively blocking the punch and dousing it. "Oh wow I just remembered that she has the Water Arc..." Weegee tried to pull his hand out of the orb, but it was stuck!

"You're quite dumb, I don't know how you beat Zeson and Ligno." She blew up the orb and blew him back, smirking. Weegee started to get up but…

"AGH!" Weegee held his waist in pain, and noticed that his Arc Card of Fire was sparking. He took it out and the pain stopped, as well as the sparking of electricity from the Arc Card. However, this reverted him to his Blank Form.

"Shit."

Aquarin took the opportunity to charge a Water Entrapment and shot it at him. Weegee looked up to see the attack moving towards him, but it was too late! He was entrapped by the sphere of water, and couldn't breath!

"The finisher..." She started to walk towards the entrapped Weegee and manifested a blade made of water on her arm. "This was too easy, honestly." Her lips started to curve into a smirk, but before it could form…

"WATTA!" Aquarin was knocked into a nearby tree with a powerful punch, and looked up to see Doyle, still in his punching stance. Weegee was freed of his entrapment, and fell onto the ground as he gasped for air. "Ugh, this is SO hard now, I'll be back..." Aquarin summoned a raft of water, she hopped on and was carried away into a black hole that formed in the sky. The hole closed, and there was nothing but silence.

"Thank you Doyle..." Weegee held up his hand, and Doyle took it, "No problem, Weegee."

The USB momentarily glowed in his pocket, before fading.

"Is your Arc Card of Fire o k?" Doyle pointed to the Arc Card on the ground where Weegee had been trapped. "I don't know..." Weegee inserted it into the Arc Driver, but it flew back up into the air, sparking electricity once more. "I think it's too wet..." He went over to where Doyle cooked the pancakes and placed it into the sunlight for it to dry.

"Damn Doyle, you must be super strong!" Weegee observed Doyle admiringly. "Eh, beginners' luck..." Doyle looked down at his pocket.

"Oh lighten up bro." Weegee smiled and retrieved his Arc Card of Fire, it was bone dry. He tested it, and to his relief, it worked.

"Whew..." Weegee canceled the transformation and put the Arc Card in his pocket. "Want to go walk around the Earth Arena next to the Shifting Sands Arena?" Doyle looked over in the direction of the Arenas.

"Sure!" Weegee got up and smiled. They started walking to the Earth Arena, smiling, and walking side-by-side...

"Did you like the pancakes?" Doyle held up a stack of them, prompting Weegee to look at Doyle and smile more.

"Yes, they were perfect."

* * *

 **"Ugh, you let him go didn't you?" The shadowy figure stared at Aquarin intensely.** "I really do not see how he is a threat, your majesty..." Aquarin looked down, twiddling her thumbs. **"You do realize he has three Arcs, right?" The shadowy figure groaned and laid his head on his hand.**

"Oh, and he used Fire which is weak to… I'll go back and finish the job." Aquarin summoned her Water Raft and sped out into a black hole which closed after she entered it. It reopened again however, and xXZessyXx zoomed into the throne room.

"Hi your majesty..." Zessy bowed, smiling. **"I completely forgot about your alternate life, Zeson, didn't I?" The shadowy figure observed Zeson's new form, he had a black and yellow ninja suit and a headband.**

"Yes, you did, now may I go back to retrieve my Fire and Lightning Arcs, sire?" Zessy gave him a puppy face.

" **Go ahead, I could make good use of you, especially because you've experienced quite the power increase..." The shadowy figure rubbed his chin and smiled, "And I can tell you're quite more adapt at fighting as well..."**

"I'll go now, your majesty…."

* * *

 _Lol, I keylogged Luigi today and Doyle thought he was "trolling". Anyways, sorry that this ended on a cliffhanger, but I didn't have time to finish the entire chapter, plus I felt like that the story would flow better if it were split up into two, maybe three parts._

 _It won't be a new saga though, keep that in mind._


	5. (Arc Saga) BLOX 5: How Did He Come Back?

_Man, sometimes I wish that Fanfiction had text color. Anyways, here is the continuation of the last chapter!_

* * *

Weegee and Doyle made it to the Earth Arena after a few minutes of walking. On the way, they decided they would focus on making better use of terrain. The Earth Arena was actually quite smaller than the Shifting Sands Arena, yet more lavish. In the center there was a small piece of grass green land with a tiny pond and a tree. It was surrounded by a spherical metal fence with huge gaps, and surrounding it was a stone pavement that dug down forming trenches in the edges of the arena, allowing people to take cover. The walls were relatively tall, but not as tall as the Shifting Sands Arena.

The entrance was a small wooden ramp that led to an open doorway, which was apart of a tiny, short moat.

"Alright, in case we're in a situation where we can't beat the Overlords or their goons, we could possibly turn the tides of the fight by tactically utilizing the terrain. Weegee looked around at all of the trenches and walls.

"Sounds good." Doyle started to throw a few punches, ready to train! "How should we do this?..." Weegee looked at his Arc Driver, but decided that would be too hard for Doyle to handle, but if he didn't transform, they wouldn't have much to work with…

"Doyle, would you mind if I transformed or would you rather work with next to nothing?" Weegee held up his Arc Cards and Arc Driver with a sad look on his face, he wished Doyle were a Kamen Rider too sometimes, not that his inability to be one was bad or anything… "Well, you can do whatever." Doyle stretched his back.

"Well, I'll just stay as I am for now, for our first exercise, how about you climb that-" Weegee coughed and sniffed the air.

 **Smoke.**

Doyle noticed the smell too and turned around to where Weegee was looking, in the direction of the AOTT.

"Let's make our move now, this time we can catch them!" Weegee and Doyle ran towards the tavern, going as fast as they could.

 **"I see them approaching,** **distract the hell out of** **them** **, Aquarin!" An obscured figure jumped into a nearby tree and hid.**

"Yes sir..." Aquarin chuckled at the brilliant idea they had executed and shot a gigantic Water Geyser at the AOTT, effectively dousing the fire and ending the production of the fire's black smoke. "Here he comes..." Aquarin smirked turning around to face Doyle and Weegee, who were running furiously to where Aquarin was.

"I don't know how YOU of all people set fire to this tavern, but you're done for!" Weegee got out his Arc Driver and stopped, remembering what happened in their last fight…

* * *

 _"HENSHIN!" Weegee pushed the red button and pulled the lever._

 _"ARC OF FIRE!" The Arc Driver continuously emitted the usual light red._

 _"AGH!" Weegee held his waist in pain, and noticed that his Arc Card of Fire was sparking. He took it out and the pain stopped, as well as the sparking of electricity from the Arc Card. However, this reverted him to his Blank Form._

 _Aquarin took the opportunity to charge a Water Entrapment and shot it at him. Weegee looked up to see the attack moving towards him, but it was too late! He was entrapped by the sphere of water, and couldn't breath!_

 _"Shit."_

* * *

Weegee instead took out his Arc Card of Lighting, "If it works in Pokemon, it'll work here...". He took the Arc Card of Lightning and placed it in the Arc Driver, the glass circle on the far left emitted a vibrant shade of electric blue in an on-off pattern.

" **HENSHIN!" Weegee pushed the red button and pulled the lever.**

 **His Blank Armor appeared on his body, and then it was taken a step further. Lightning struck him and electric blue armor manifested on top of his Blank Armor. His boots and gloves turned electric blue with black accents, and a lightning shaped ring appeared around the eyes of the helmet. Not only that, but the entire armor in general looked less bulky and was smaller than the Fire Armor he used in his Arc of Fire form.**

"Kamen Rider Arc!" Weegee triumphantly shot a Thunder Bolt out of his hand. "Oh wow you actually learned for once, that's a first!" Aquarin smirked at her jab and ran over, water gathering on his arms and hands that made them look like sharp blades made out of water.

She made her move and slashed at Weegee, who in response, quickly side-stepped the attack, rest his palm on her vulnerable stomach, and blasted her away with a Lightning Pulse that was in the shape of a ball. He was now incredibly fast!

Aquarin got up, her hair frazzled. "Why you little..." She clenched her hands and summoned her Water Raft. Getting on, she zoomed quickly towards Weegee, who jumped into the air behind her and summoned a Thunder Bolt from the air to strike her. There was a loud boom as the clouds turned gray and thunder rapidly descended from the sky, striking her.

The Water Raft splashed onto the ground and Aquarin lay there spazzing out, the electricity causing her more pain because of the water on her body conducting it. Weegee took the opportunity and summoned the Archaic Gun, an electric blue pistol shaped gun with bright yellow lightning shaped accents. The barrel was long and its hole was big as well.

Pulling the trigger, he shot miniature balls of electricity at her, causing her more pain than ever. Aquarin slowly got up and shot one final attack, a Water Burst. She quickly charged it up to its maximum and sent it to Weegee, along with a Water Entrapment.

Weegee decided to end the battle, he took out his Arc Card of Lightning and put it in a small slot located on top of the gun behind the barrel.

"ARC OVERCHARGE!" The Arc Driver announced.

Holding down the trigger, Weegee charged an attack and released it, rocketing it past the Water Burst and Water Entrapment. It was a small ring made out of thunder. The ring of thunder wrapped itself around Aquarin and gripped tightly. Aquarin felt herself being electrocuted and his bones being crushed as she exploded.

He held down the Archaic Gun in silence, but that silence was erased by the Water Burst and Water Entrapment hitting him! "Oh fuuuu-!" Weegee held his throat, trying to save his air. Doyle attempted to punch the enhanced Water Entrapment, but it was like punching a wall of thick Jello, and he flew back. "Weegee!" Doyle started to tear up, he couldn't help him and his powers weren't coming to him!

 **All off a sudden, an unknown force went at the Water Entrapment and pounded it, causing it to fall and splash on the ground…**

Weegee hit the ground, catching his breath slowly. "What was that?" He slowly got up, Doyle ran up and helped him up. "Thanks man..." Weegee coughed up some water and smiled at him. "No prob-" Doyle was round house kicked away.

"Who's there?!" Weegee held up his Archaic Gun defensively.

 **" **Oh, you should know..."****

Zessy appeared behind Weegee and threw him a few feet away, but luckily he caught himself mid-throw turned to face Zessy.

"How?!" Weegee shot him a surprised calculating stare. "Oh, Overlords have the ability to come back even stronger if you don't kill them properly, I WAS Zeson!" Zessy mockingly gave Weegee a thumbs-up.

"Well guess what? I've gotten stronger too!" Weegee concentrated the electricity in him and transformed into a ball of thunder, Lightning Manifestation. He attempted to bull-rush Zessy, who simply kicked him into the air and sent him a Shadow Ball that exploded when it made contact with him.

"He has Shadow?!" Doyle was paralyzed in fear at Zessy's rare, yet tremendous skill. "Oh by the way, Weegee, you can call me Zessy now!' Zessy proceeded to charge a Shadow-enhanced punch and ran towards Weegee. In response, Weegee shot a barrage of Lightning Orbs at him, but Zessy simply punched them away, and turned into a ball of Shadow, greatly increasing his speed!

Knowing that he was nearing, Weegee built up a Lightning Release and executed the attack, electrocuting Zessy and knocking him back.

"Hmph, not bad." Zessy slyly smirked as he got up, barely even fazed as the last of the electricity shocked him. "Wow, you got strong..." Weegee cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs intently. He burst towards Zessy, electricity veining through his hands and legs, giving off a violent electric blue aura. In turn, Zessy charged Shadow energy into his limbs and charged towards Weegee.

The two traded blow after blow, but Zessy easily landed a heavy hit on Weegee, forcing him back. As his last act, Zessy shot a Shadow Ball at Weegee and jumped above him. Weegee was directly hit by the attack and was launched into the air, where Zessy grabbed him and unleashed a Shadow Hand Barrage point-blank. Zessy could tell his opponent was losing consciousness, and decided to end it by utilizing a Shadow Spike on the area where Weegee landed, piercing his Arc Driver and impaling a bit of his body.

Tears escaped from Doyle's eyes as Weegee was brutally beaten to a pulp. Weegee fell off of the pitch black, sharp spike as it disappeared. Before losing consciousness, he took out his Arc Card of Wood and hid it under his body before everything went black.

Zessy went up to the unresponsive Weegee and took his Arc Cards of Fire and Lighting back. He held them up and crushed them in his hand, the essence of the Arcs empowered him and the Arc Cards turned to dust.

"Now I have three Arcs, yes!" Zessy did a little victory dance. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Doyle ran up to Zessy and threw a Sand-enhanced Punch, who easily blocked it and used a Shadow Ball to blast him back.

"Why does Baws even consider you a threat?" He sighed, sending Doyle a confused look before summoning a black hole and going back to the Overlords.

Doyle rushed to Weegee, tears flowing down his face. He sat him up and rested his head on his shoulders. "Weegee...please don't go." Doyle sobbed profusely, and dug his face into Weegee's bloody shoulder. His eyes caught something shiny under Weegee, the Arc Card of Wood! Doyle snagged it and tucked it into his pocket.

Around Aquarin's remains, Doyle caught something shiny again. He rested Weegee on the ground and went over to where she was defeated. The Arc Card of Water glimmered, Doyle swiftly grabbed it and put it into his pocket with the Arc Card of Wood.

Doyle calmed down, he grabbed Weegee and headed out back to the camp…

* * *

 **" **You make a fine Overlord, Zessy..." The shadowy figure slowly clapped his hands.**** "Thank you, my lord..." Zessy bowed, flashing a proud smirk.

 **" **It really is too bad, Weegee would of made a good opponent too..." The shadowy figure rested his head on his hands and sighed.**** **"Maybe that Doyle kid on the list of threats you sent me to eliminate will provide a challenge?" Zessy looked up, smirking.**

 **" **Maybe, it's very possible he has hidden powers within…."****

* * *

 _Yes yes, thank you. I'm such a fantastic author, I know! Anyways, I guess the next chapter will be considered part three, I've also decided to do little "previews" of the next chapter from this point on._

 _Oh, here are Kamen Rider Arc's Ability Perimeters for his Lightning Form!_

 _Punching Power:_ _3_ _T_

 _Kicking Power: 3.5 T_

 _Jump Height: 40 meters_

 _Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2 seconds/100 m. 0._ _64 seconds with Lightning Manifestation_

 _Defense:_ _1/20_

 _Archaic Lightning Shot Blast Force:_ _25 T_

* * *

 _ **Next time on Arc of War...**_

 _ **"He's too strong!" Doyle held his broken arm in pain from Zessy's assault. "You cannot defeat me!" Zessy charged a combination of Shadow, Fire, and Lightning into one final punch!**_

 _ **"I have to keep fighting to protect people..." Weegee held his wound as he got up and put on the Arc Driver, it glowed and the Arc Card slot on the far right opened.**_

 _ **"We can finally fight together!" Weegee and Doyle high-fived each other.**_

 _ **"FUSION, SHOCKINGLY HOT! ARC OF PLASMA!" A plasma sound effect was emitted from the Arc Driver.**_

 _ **"POWER UP, FUN DAY ON THE BEACH! ELEMENT OF SHIFTING SANDS!" Cool Hawaiian music was played from the Element Driver.**_


	6. (Arc Saga) BLOX 6: Can We Fight?

_Some special things will be happening the next few chapters! The people I'm key logging must have Stockholm Syndrome or something because now they're making requests for me while I write this stuff, but eh, I don 't mind, I love writing anyways._

 _Plus I have access to one of their computers! C:_

* * *

Doyle carried the knocked out, bloody Weegee hastily, losing energy every single step he took. While carrying him, Doyle went over today's events. Zessy had returned stronger than ever, the AOTT was almost burned down again (luckily the people inside were o k this time!) and Weegee was nearly killed with his Arc Driver damaged. The only silver lining of the situation was the fact that they had obtained a new Arc Card, Water.

Although Zessy took back both of his Arc Cards, Fire and Lightning, and grew stronger…

The camp appeared in Doyle's crazed eyes and he hurried to lay Weegee down on his sleeping bag. He got a First-Aid kit from his backpack and patched up the wound from the Shadow Spike on Weegee's back. Taking off the Arc Driver, he observed the damage, a bit of smoke was flowing slowly from the back of it, and there were some sparks.

"Shit..." Doyle had a flashback to when Weegee fought Ligno and Aquarin, what if another Arc Commander appeared? Weegee was out of commission and Doyle couldn't use the Arc Driver to fight.

Or, could he?

Doyle put the Arc Driver on his waist, the strap wrapped around him. "Let's see here..." Doyle stuck out his tongue and dug into his pocket, and pulled out the Arc Card of Wood. "This will be interesting!"

Doyle inserted the Arc Card of Wood into the far left slot, no lights, nothing.

"Damn!"

He sighed, and put the Arc Driver next to Weegee. Doyle had no motivation to train or do anything, he wondered why. Turning to Weegee, he realized why:

 **His partner and best friend had nearly been killed by a power far greater than him, training wouldn't help.**

"God damn, THREE Arcs at once, I thought using two at once was impossible but THREE?" Doyle looked at the Arc Cards and sighed. The moon was rising, and his eyes were getting more baggy by the second. He needed to sleep…

Putting a blanket on Weegee, Doyle lit a campfire for extra warmth, and slipped into his sleeping bag before passing out…

 **"Just so you know, Zessy..." The shadowy figure held his hand up to get his attention.** Zessy turned to him with a curious look on his face. "Yes, sire?" He got up and bowed once more, obeying him. **"Not to discourage you, but do you know the downsides of using multiple Arcs at once?"**

 **The shadowy figure held up his large hand, and emitted gray aura from it. He manipulated it to show a humanoid, adding some color, the humanoid shot purple Shadow Balls, brought down blue Lightning Storms, and utilized Lava-enhanced punches to brutally kill people.**

" **Sure, you might be stronger than the average Arc Commander, however..." The humanoid held his head, looked up at the sky, and opened it's mouth. "The raw power of the Arcs will overthrow you and you'll lose control..." The humanoid exploded into gray dust, and the shadowy figure closed his hand.**

" **Plus, you're still not as strong as the Overlords, even if…."** **The shadowy figure looked at the different Overlords playing a game of Chess, and decided to pick ChadZer, who wore a white helmet with horns and steel armor.**

" **Let's say Chad here fought you!" The shadowy figure lifted Chad up using his telekinetic abilities, his hand glowing white as Chad was unwillingly floated towards his hand, surrounded by a white glowing orb.**

" **Even if he fought at 1% of his total power, you couldn't even faze him if you DID hit him." The shadowy figure placed Chad back at the Chess table with the other Overlords, who chuckled at him.**

"Oh wow..." Zessy held up his hand, emitting a fiery, shadowy electric aura from it. He intently stared at it, wanting more.

"I'll be back..." Zessy walked into a black hole that closed after he entered it.

" **Ha, his foolish desire for power will be his downfall, I wonder how he would fair against me, the OVERSEER?!" The shadowy figure laughed loudly.**

It was morning, Doyle woke up to birds chirping and the sun shining on him and Weegee. Weegee had a small smile on his face and was shifting in his sleep. "Oh thank God..." Doyle held his heart and sighed, smiling. Getting up, he stretched his back, "I can probably leave him here..." Doyle stupidly thought as he walked away to the Shifting Sands Arena.

Once he got there, he noticed it was completely barren. Most people hung out in little huts around the tavern or in the mountains. The fighters who intensely trained everyday usually hung out in the spacious, yet small cave nearby.

"Can I harness that power again?..." Doyle held up the USB he got from the mysterious woman, what was it and how could he utilize it to its full potential? How he could he throw those Sand-enhanced attacks and control the sand of the Shifting Sands Arena again?

Wanting an answer, Doyle deduced that he needed a clear mind and sat down to calm down. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes and started to meditate. A flash of white light appeared behind him, it was the mysterious woman! She turned into a bundle of white light and charged into Doyle, but instead of knocking him away, she went inside his mind…

Doyle's vision turned white, he opened his eyes quickly and looked around. He was in a white void similar to what Weegee described from when Zessy nearly killed him the first time they fought. "What the hell?!" Doyle ran around, where was he?

" _Calm down, my child..." A woman with beautiful blonde hair appeared in front of Doyle. She was quite tall, had white skin with no impurities, and sported a white dress and leggings combo. "I believe you're ready to help your friend fight back against those tyrannic Overlords..." She cooed, smiling._

"REALLY?!" Doyle started to jump up and down, squealing.

" _Yes, I've sensed great pure qualities in you, like your friend Weegee." She held her hand up and smiled. "I will grant you the Element Driver, that will allow you the harness the pure essence of the Elements, as opposed to Weegee's Arc Driver, which allows him to utilize the Arc's raw power!"_

She held up the Element Driver, it was entirely black but it had red accents, the belt was red as well. On the front of it, there was a rectangular panel with a small gap in between it and the rest of the Driver. In the panel there was a vertically oriented USB port at the end of it. Additionally there was a big silver button on top of the Element Driver.

"Oops!" She dropped the Element Driver behind her, and she bent over to pick it up, flashing her huge firm ass in leggings at Doyle. Doyle did his best not to get an erection.

" _While this will grant you more raw power than Weegee's Arc Driver, it'll consume more stamina and won't be as various." She examined the Element Driver with a torn expression._

"Various?" Doyle frowned slightly. _"Yes, in exchange for a larger amount of power, you won't be able so all the moves of say the Sand Arc! But the moves you CAN use will be powered up significantly." She shot him a calculating stare._

"Oh, well, that's neat!" Doyle's frown lifted up. _"Yes, all two of the moves you can use for every Arc Memory will be powered up greatly, and your finisher will actually weaker." She smiled proudly at Doyle._

"Oh… well at least I can fight now!" Doyle had a bright smile plastered on his face. _"That's the spirit, now, here is the-"_ The woman stopped herself as there was a loud thud.

"Oh no! Someone is-!" The woman couldn't finish her sentence as she faded along with the white void, prompting Doyle to wake up…

Doyle awoke to a horrifying sight in front of him! Zessy was standing in front of him, a burning tent behind him, and something laid in front of him.

 **Three dead bodies, a family.**

"They were having a great time, but..." Zessy shot Doyle a sadistic grin, his eyes flashing a pattern of dark purple, light red, and electric blue. "Y-you...MONSTER!" Doyle got up, the Arc Memory of Shifting Sands glowed in his pocket. He charged towards Zessy, sand unknowingly wrapping around his fists as he threw a punch.

In response, Zessy transformed into a ball of Shadow and Lightning and dodged it. He then proceeded to ram into Doyle, electrocuting him and heavily knocking him to the ground. Doyle got up wearily and attempted to kick Zessy, but he blocked it and shot a Shadow Ball at his stomach, blasting him back.

"Even your pathetic friend couldn't land a hit on me, what thinks you can harm me?" Zessy smiled, he shot a Shadow Hand Barrage, Fire Storm, and Lightning Storm at Doyle, who looked up in shock as the three attacks burned, electrocuted, and harmed him.

"My attacks are so powerful thanks to my Shadow Arc, it boosts the power of moves greatly!" Zessy laughed and punched the ground, creating a fist-sized hole in the ground. His smile turned into an intense angry face. "RAAAAH!" He started to blast attacks everywhere in an unstable fashion. The SS Arena's walls crumbled as they were hit by combinations of Fire, Lightning, and Shadow.

Doyle attempted to get up, but screeched in pain as he did and looked over at his now-broken arm.

 _ **"He's too strong!" Doyle held his broken arm in pain from Zessy's assault.**_ _ **Zessy looked over at Doyle in a sadistic manner,**_ _ **"You cannot defeat me!" Zessy charged a combination of Shadow, Fire, and Lightning into one final punch!**_

 **Weegee got up in a cold sweat, he could sense something very bad was happening...he looked over and saw smoke coming from the Shifting Sands Arena! "Oh no, Doyle!" Weegee hastily got up but quickly fell, "AGH!". He was confused, why was he in pain?!** **All of a sudden, the memory came like a bolt of lightning…**

* * *

 _He burst towards Zessy, electricity veining through his hands and legs, giving off a violent electric blue aura. In turn, Zessy charged Shadow energy into his limbs and charged towards Weegee._

 _The two traded blow after blow, but Zessy easily landed a heavy hit on Weegee, forcing him back. As his last act, Zessy shot a Shadow Ball at Weegee and jumped above him._

 _Weegee was directly hit by the attack and was launched into the air, where Zessy grabbed him and unleashed a Shadow Hand Barrage point-blank._

 _Zessy could tell his opponent was losing consciousness, and decided to end it by utilizing a Shadow Spike on the area where Weegee landed, piercing his Arc Driver and impaling a bit of his body._

* * *

"Oh wow Zeson, er, Zessy got super strong!" Weegee sighed, examining his damaged Arc Driver and the wound on the back. He noticed there was a big Band-Aid on it. Doyle must of put it there.

How sweet.

"I have to repay Doyle for taking care of me by getting up and helping him..." Weegee got up, clenching his teeth in pain but kept going, _"I have to keep fighting to protect people..." Weegee held his wound as he got up and put on the Arc Driver, it glowed and the Arc Card slot on the far right opened,_ _and the damage was_ _repaired._

 _ _The__ _ _mysterious woman held up her hand from afar which stopped glowing, she had fixed Weegee's Arc Driver!__

 _"Time to go help!"_

 _Doyle sat helplessly as Zessy approached him, charging his final attack. "After I send you to Hell, your boyfriend will be coming with you! At least you have that!" Zessy's eyes glowed purple again. Terrified, Doyle shut his eyes and waited for the end, but…_

 _"GAH!" Zessy was blown back into a wall by a heavy punch, Doyle looked up and saw Weegee! "YOU'RE OK!" Doyle hugged Weegee, who in response patted him on the back. "Yes, I am." Weegee held up two Arc Cards, Fire and Lightning._

 _"How did you get those?!" Doyle looked at Zessy getting up from being hit by Weegee. "I hit him really hard just now and forced it into his stomach, the Arc Cards slid out easy as pie!" Weegee grinned and gave Doyle a thumbs-up._

 _"Bah, it doesn't matter, I've had them in my body for so long that their powers have determinately been absorbed into me! Zessy roared a stream of fire out of his mouth. "Oh God, he's gotten stronger, the Arcs in his body must of gotten unstable!" Weegee stood back a little and looked down, and that's when he noticed that two Arc Card slots were open._

 _"And so have I!" Weegee grinned and turned to Doyle. "I have too!" Doyle snapped his fingers, and the Element Driver appeared on his waist. The mysterious woman stood from afar and nodded approvingly and smiled._

 **"WE CAN FINALLY FIGHT TOGETHER!" Weegee and Doyle high-fived each other. Zessy looked on in utter shock and rage.**

 _Weegee pulled out the Arc Cards of Fire and Lightning._

 _Do_ _yle took out the Arc Memory_ _of Shifting Sands_ _, it flashed and turned a beige color. On it, there was now a black label that depicted a shuriken made out of sand._

 _"_ _ARC CARD OF FIRE!, ARC CARD OF LIGHTNING!" The Arc Driver announced as Weegee inserted them into the Arc Driver. The glass circles lit up in an on-off pattern, the far left light red, and the far right one electric blue!_

 _"Lets…_ _.HENSHIN!" Weegee and Doyle began to transform!_

 _Doyle gripped the panel on the Memory Driver with his index finger and thumb and pushed it up._

 _"ARC MEMORY!" The Memory Driver announced._

 _He stuck the Arc Memory of Shifting Sands into the USB port and pushed the panel down._

 _Weegee pulled the lever on the side of the Arc Driver and pushed the red button._

 **"FUSION, SHOCKINGLY HOT! ARC OF PLASMA!" A plasma sound effect was emitted from the Arc Driver.**

 **"POWER UP, FUN DAY ON THE BEACH! ELEMENT OF SHIFTING SANDS!" Cool Hawaiian music was played from the Element Driver.**

Weegee's Blank Armor enveloped him, then a combination of the Fire Armor and Lightning Armor enveloped him and turned a turned a very bright purple. It's bulkiness was similar to that of the Lightning Armor but a BIT bulkier. Smooth, plasma-like lines circled the black bug eyes on the helmet.

As for Doyle, a ball of sand enveloped him and burst open, revealing his Sand Armor. Basically, he looked like Kamen Rider Mach with no antennas and the white areas were beige, while the red lines and accents were a vibrant stone gray.

 **"KAMEN RIDER ARC!" Weegee threw a ball of Plasma at Zessy to knock him off of his feet.**

 **"KAMEN RIDER ELEMENT!" Doyle threw a Sand Blade at Zessy to knock him into a wall again.**

Zessy got up and look crazed. "WHY YOU LITTLE PIECES OF..." He ran towards the Double Riders, shooting many Shadow Balls and Fire Storms. Zessy attempted to use a Shadow Hand Barrage on Weegee whilst kicking him but Weegee dodged and blocked them all with ease and knocked him dodged the projectiles.

Weegee covered his hand and arm in a plasma-shaped sword. He slashed the Fire Storms and Shadow Balls away with ease. Doyle took the opportunity to shoot a Sand Bomb, trapping Zessy and exploding, rocketing him into the sky.

Weegee and Doyle stood together and spun, generating a tornado of Plasma and Sand. They flew upwards and caught Zessy. Zessy could not fight back due to the sand blinding him and the Plasma harming him. They threw him down onto the ground and he crashed with a sickening thud!

"Let's end it!" Weegee pushed the black button on his Arc Driver and pulled the lever, **"ARC OVERCHARGE!" The Arc Driver announced.**

Doyle gripped the panel and pulled it up and press the big silver button on top of his Element Driver, and put the panel back down into the driver, **"ELEMENT OVERCHARGE!".** Weegee crashed his foot into Zessy with a Plasma Kick, his foot glowing bright purple. Doyle followed up with a Sand-enhanced kick, his foot emitting a beige color.

 **"Let's go for overkill!"** In mid-air, Weegee and Doyle grabbed each other by their elbows and spun, turning into a drill shaped aura made of bright purple and beige. They crashed into Shadow and ran through him, impaling him.

"You...YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF OUR OVERLORDS!" Zessy cried out before exploding.

Weegee and Doyle canceled their transformations, but Doyle had to lay down on the floor due to his lack of energy, "WHEW!" Doyle sighed, catching his breath.

"I know, right? Being a Kamen Rider can consume quite a bit of energy if you spam moves and finishing attacks like that." Weegee breathed heavily, smiling at Doyle. "Where DID you get that Element Driver anyways?!" Weegee pointed to his Element Driver, shooting it a calculating stare.

"Oh, you know that voice that granted you the Arc Driver?' Doyle pointed at his Arc Driver. "Yeah, so what?" Weegee was clearly confused judging by his tone. "Well, turns out that voice is a beautiful, powerful woman! She gave me the Element Driver and that Arc Memory of Shifting Sands you just saw me use." Doyle chuckled.

"Oh, nice, she must be trying to help us fight the Overlords, probably some type of God." Weegee laughed, happy that they had an ally.

"Let's go to camp and eat pancakes!" Weegee and Doyle slowly walked together back to the forest, smiling…

* * *

 ** **"Hmmm, Plasma and Shifting Sands eh? I thought I had those Arcs erased from this world..." The shadowy figure tapped his chin in wonder. "I wonder how they have them...eh, it'll provide a challenge, and Zessy was nothing but dead weight anyways!" The shadowy figure laughed.****

 **" **DESIRINGLY!" The shadowy figure snapped and Desiringly zoomed up to him,**** **"Yes sire?!" Desiringly was all ears.**

 **" **I think it's time we show them who they're messing with, I'm sending you over!"****

* * *

 _Long_ _chapter, IT'S OVER 3000_ _WORDS_ _!. By the way I think I'm actually going to become ser_ _ious about writing this, so leave some reviews._

 _Here are the Ability Perimeters for Kamen Rider Arc's Plasma Form AND Kamen Rider Element's Shifting Sands Form!_

Kamen Rider Arc Plasma Form:

Punching Power: 8 T

Kicking Power: 10 T

Jump Height: 40 meters

Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 3 seconds

Defense: 2/20

Plasma Kick: 35 T

Kamen Rider Element Shifting Sands Form:

Punching Power: 9 T

Kicking Power: 11 T

Jump Height: 42 Meters

Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 seconds

Defense: 3/20

Shifting Kick: 40 T

Shifting Plasma Drill: 60 T

* * *

 ** _ **NEXT TIME ON ARC OF WAR!**_**

 **" _ **AN OVERLORD?!" Weegee turned around and was hit by a powerful blast of gravity.**_**

 **" _ **WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" Doyle was knocked into a tree.**_**

 **" _ **I'm only using a tenth of my full power, stop messing with our organization and us Overlords!"**_**


	7. (Updates) The First Update!

_Hey guys, kyrolightning111 here, which by the way, is an account I totally didn't steal on ROBLOX. I'm here today to explain why I'm writing this story and just to update you guys on the status of it._

 _So, why am I writing this story? Because LuigiMario865 and cjpdoyle916 deserve credit. They helped the admins with hackers and abusive moderators and didn't even get a "thank you"! I hate them, but that depressed me._

 _Lol, I keylogged Luigi on Black Magic a few days ago and Doyle was freaking out…_

 _You know what they say, keep your friends close…and your enemies closer._

 _As for the current status of this story, it'll be continuing. I'm planning to have around 15 chapters after this, perhaps more if people follow and like it. However, since I'm a junior in high school with two AP classes, I'll be busy sometimes._

 _So I'll strive to write at least one chapter a week, hopefully 5000 words at the least._

 _Might as well give you guys a preview of chapter seven! :)_

* * *

 **Weegee charged at Desiringly while Doyle held off Toxia and Yamila from assisting Desiringly. Desiringly's eyes flashed purple as he held out his hand and pushed it down, forcing Weegee into the ground.**

" **G-gravity?!" Weegee screeched in pain as he felt himself being crushed by the immense power. "Weegee!" Doyle kicked Toxia away as she tried to punch him and managed to conjure up a decent Sand Blade and launched it towards Desiringly.**

 **Desiringly turned around and held up his arm, the Sand Blade made contact and shattered on impact. "SHIT!" Doyle pounded the ground in frustration, allowing Yamila to smash his face with a Dark Palm, making him fly into Desiringly.**

 **Weegee was freed from his painful prison and jumped up. "Thanks Doyle!" Weegee kicked Desiringly away and helped Doyle up.**

 **Desiringly's eyes flashed an annoyed purple as he once again put his hand down, trapping Weegee and Doyle.**

" **Oh god damnit…" Doyle sighed. "That woman cannot save you from this!" Desiringly glared as he amplified the gravity, Weegee gritted his teeth. "How do you know about her?!" Weegee managed to shoot a Plasma Beam at Desiringly, but Yamila punched it away with a Dark Palm.**

" **Girls, use the Toxic Barrage!" Desiringly pointed at Weegee and Doyle. Yamila and Toxia connected their hands with each other and charged energy into their hands. The toxic and dark energy that formed mixed and changed to a dark lavender. "Doyle, you know what we should do?" Weegee grinned.**

" **Yep!" Doyle managed to push the panel on his Element Driver up, press the silver button on the top of it, and push the panel back down.**

" **ELEMENT OVERCHARGE!"**

 **Weegee gathered his strength, he pushed the black button on the side of his Arc Driver and pulled the lever.**

" **ARC OVERCHARGE!"**

 **The heroic duo connected their elbows together and spun rapidly, surrounding themselves in a drill-shaped aura, it's color bright purple and a plain beige. They jumped up and spun towards Desiringly…**


	8. (Element Saga) BLOX 7: Do You Like Ass?

_Yo!...Enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

"Send me over? Why, I'm the weakest Overlord!" Desiringly tried to flex his skinny arms. **"But you still exceed them in fighting prowess and power, even if you used a tenth of your full power, they would be curb-stomped in a fight with you!" The shadowy figure held two crackers in his hand and crashed them, turning them to mere powder.**

"Alright sire, I'll obey your every command. Oh, can I send out an Arc Commander?" Desiringly beamed an adorable smile on the shadowy figure. **"Fine, but I get to pick!" The shadowy figure's eyes glowed a brief red before they went back to their obscured color.**

" **How about Poison AND Darkness?"**

* * *

Weegee and Doyle were busy feasting on their pancakes. "Oh my jizzle Doyle you're the best pancake maker in the universe!" Weegee viciously rubbed his face into the plate. "Thanks man!" Doyle poured some syrup on his pancakes and smiled. They were having fun indulging on pancakes until they dropped their plates.

 **They had not retrieved a single Arc Card or Arc Memory from when they defeated Zessy!**

"...We should head back to the Shifting Sands Arena." Doyle got up slowly and stretched, his pupils wide.

"Let's go!" Weegee and Doyle burst into a sprint towards the Shifting Sands Arena.

They ran into the entrance of the Shifting Sands Arena and looked around, there was literally nothing but sand. "Maybe he never dropped anything?" Doyle kicked the sand and observed their surroundings, confused.

"I don't know, this time I'm sure we killed him. Besides, I thought he was an Overlord." Weegee sighed and dug around in the sand. They both searched the Shifting Sands Arena, but couldn't find a thing! "Something isn't right…" Weegee scratched his head.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them briefly before settling down. The duo looked behind them and saw the mysterious woman. "BIG BOOTY- I mean, mysterious woman!" Weegee and Doyle squealed with hearts in their eyes.

 _The mysterious woman flash-stepped towards them and knocked them off their toes before slapping their faces. "Perverts!" She smiled triumphantly._

"Sorry…" Doyle was rubbing his face, and Weegee was rolling around on the floor in agony. "AAAAAHHHH!" Weegee continued to have a freak out on the floor.

" _Anyways, I am here to tell you what happened to Zessy's…erm, thing!" She smiled and held up her index finger._ "Thing?" Weegee and Doyle held up their index fingers and looked at each other. _"Indeed, now you see, it was claimed by another power." She continued smiling._

"Oh don't tell me..." Weegee clenched his eyes in fear.

" _YEP! The Overlords!" Her smile widened and she did jazz hands._ "THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Doyle started to run around the entire arena. "So, I assume that they're going to do some stuff to revive Zessy?" Weegee sighed, Doyle held his arm and squealed softly.

" _No, Zessy is dead for good. They're likely going to infuse it into a stronger Arc Commander who can use its' full potential." The mysterious woman held up her soft, light hands and emitted a wave of light. The wave of light depicted a humanoid figure destroying entire arenas with ease using weak Shadow Balls and killing armies effortlessly with mini Shadow Hand Barrages._

" _If that were to happen..." Her face turned solemn._

The trio stood in silence, unsure about what to do. _"I guess you boys could…wait?" She smirked at them._ "Eh, procrastination is bliss!" Doyle threw himself onto the floor and relaxed. _"Well, I'll be off, I'm working on some stuff!" She smiled before fading in golden light._

 **"I sense a Mid-Season Upgrade."** Weegee eyed the Arc Card of Fire in his pocket.

* * *

Weegee heard a piercing screech and looked towards the mountains. "Doyle, we should get moving!" His eyes widened, the mountains was where most people lived in this ROBLOX game! The duo climbed the walls of the Shifting Sands Arena and jumped onto a nearby wall connected to the mountains, Weegee took the lead and triple-jumped onto the mountains. Doyle grabbed onto the ledge that Weegee grabbed onto and followed suit.

The screeches continued, getting louder every single time they rang out. Weegee and Doyle ran faster and faster as they started to hear innocent people scream! When they got to the camps, the sights struck them to the core. Innocent people fell down, mutated and barely alive. The entire camp was literally melting and was being covered by a dark aura…

"What monsters would do this?!" Doyle clenched his fists, tears running down his face. "Probably the Overlords." Weegee gave him an "are you kidding me?!" look and nodded his head in disappointment. "Oh, that's probably the case." Doyle scratched the back of his head.

" _ **You're right, that WOULD be the case…"**_

A Poison Strike and Darkness Barrage knocked Weegee off of the mountain, and a powerful wave of enhanced Gravity knocked Doyle off with him.

" **HENSHIN!"** Weegee and Doyle transformed into Kamen Rider Arc and Kamen Rider Doyle respectively and landed safely on the nearby plains, unharmed thanks to their transformations. They looked up to see three figures crashing towards them, and the figures landed in front of them.

The figure in the center had orange-red hair, a steampunk shirt, and black jeans. He looked up and smiled, "Hello kids, I'm your killer Desiringly!"

The figures next to Desiringly were two women, one wore a lavender shirt and black yoga pants, while the other sported a black sweatshirt and purple yoga pants.

"The one on the left of me..." Desiringly pointed to the woman wearing the lavender shirt. "Toxia!" She shot Doyle a glare. "And the one on the right…" Desiringly turned to the woman that sported the black sweatshirt. "I'm Yamia!" She smiled sadistically at Doyle.

"Why are THEY looking at me?" Doyle stood back, sweat pouring down his face.

"Those asses- I mean, oh shit an Overlord!" Weegee stood back, his face red.

"I'll take Arc, you girls can go ahead and demolish Element…" Desiringly zoomed towards the Kamen Riders, Toxia and Yamila following quickly. "I better kick it up a notch!" Weegee rushed towards Desiringly and took out his Arc Card of Lightning.

" **FUSION, SHOCKINGLY HOT! ARC OF PLASMA!"** The driver boomed, the light purple armor materialized onto Weegee.

"Oh dear God no…" Doyle ran towards them unwillingly, not wanting to fight the big-bootyed duo.

* * *

Weegee charged at Desiringly while Doyle fought Toxia and Yamila. Desiringly's eyes flashed purple as he formed a fist in his right hand and smashed Weegee's abdomen, knocking him back hardly. "Oh fuck no!" Weegee formed a flowing beam of plasma on his right arm, and flicked it towards Desiringly, acting like a whip.

Desiringly simply grabbed the Plasma Whip unfazed, and crushed it, the light purple aura fading from Weegee's arm. Weegee looked on in shock as Desiringly kicked him into a wall! "AN OVERLORD?!" Weegee turned around and was hit by a powerful blast of gravity.

"Yep, you got it!"

Desiringly held up his hand and waved it down, forming a Gravity Sphere around Weegee.

"G-gravity?!" Weegee screeched in pain as he felt himself being crushed by the immense power.

Doyle was having trouble as he was barraged by Dark Bombs and Poison Blades. Although he did manage to land a few decent hits on Toxia and Yamila. Yamila conjured up two small ring-shaped auras of Darkness and threw them at Doyle, locking him in place.

"Get ready for the Dark Toxic Booty Bomb!" Toxia grinned slyly as she smashed into Doyle's crotch with her ass and kicked off, Yamila doing the same. "THIS IS A GOOD TYPE OF PAIN!"

Doyle was flung back into a wall and noticed Toxia coming at him and at the same time seeing that Weegee was trapped by Desiringly's Gravity Sphere.

"Weegee!" Doyle kicked Toxia away as she tried to punch him and managed to conjure up a decent Sand Blade and launched it towards Desiringly.

Desiringly turned around and held up his arm, the Sand Blade made contact and shattered on impact. "SHIT!" Doyle pounded the ground in frustration, allowing Yamila to smash his face with a Dark Palm, making him fly into Desiringly.

Weegee was freed from his painful prison and jumped up. "Thanks Doyle!" Weegee kicked Desiringly away and helped Doyle up.

Desiringly's eyes flashed an annoyed purple as he once again put his hand down, trapping Weegee and Doyle.

"Oh god damnit…" Doyle sighed. "That woman cannot save you from this!" Desiringly glared as he amplified the gravity, Weegee gritted his teeth. "How do you know about her?!" Weegee managed to shoot a Plasma Beam at Desiringly, but Yamila punched it away with a Dark Palm.

"Girls, use the Toxic Barrage!" Desiringly pointed at Weegee and Doyle. Yamila and Toxia connected their hands with each other and charged energy into their hands. The toxic and dark energy that formed mixed and changed to a dark lavender. "Doyle, you know what we should do?" Weegee grinned.

"Yep!" Doyle managed to push the panel on his Element Driver up, press the silver button on the top of it, and push the panel back down.

 **"ELEMENT OVERCHARGE!"**

Weegee gathered his strength, he pushed the black button on the side of his Arc Driver and pulled the lever.

 **"ARC OVERCHARGE!"**

The heroic duo connected their elbows together and spun rapidly, surrounding themselves in a drill-shaped aura, it's color bright purple and a plain beige. They jumped up and spun towards Desiringly!

…who simply held up his hands and caught the Shifting Plasma Drill and threw the Kamen Riders into the ground, canceling the attack.

"Shit!" Weegee and Doyle were bombarded with Darkness Barrages and Poison Breathes, the attacks mixing to form violent dark purple explosions. Desiringly manifested a Gravity Shot and flung it to the now not-transformed duo, who were in-turn flung into the forest and shouted at them…

 **"I'M ONLY USING A TENTH OF MY FULL POWER, STOP MESSING WITH OUR ORGANIZATION AND US OVERLORDS!"**

"WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" Doyle was knocked into a tree and fell to the ground, stone cold and unresponsive. Weegee got shot into a boulder, he attempted to get up from the rubble, but fell…

* * *

 ** _ **NEXT TIME ON ARC OF WAR!**_**

 **" _ **Maybe this will give me an edge…" Weegee sighed, holding up the Arc Cards of Fire and Water in his hand.**_**

 **" _ **I need to defeat the Overlords!" Doyle landed a few punches on Toxia and Yamila and granted them a Shifting Sands-enhanced kick, knocking the girls back ferociously. He pulled out the Arc Card of Wood that Weegee gave him!**_**

 **" _ **FUSION, PEACEFUL SAUNA! ARC OF STEAM!"**_** ** _ **A steam sound effect played from the Arc Driver.**_**

 **" _ **POWER-UP, PEACEFUL WALK IN THE WOODS! ELEMENT OF**_** ** _ **WOBBLING WOOD!" Sounds of the forest emitted from Doyle's Element Driver.**_**


End file.
